1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to audio speaker systems. In particular, the invention relates to relatively compact speaker systems capable of reproducing a stereophonic sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Loudspeakers include electromechanical transducers that convert electrical signals into sound. A stereo system has separate signals for a left channel (L) and for a right channel (R). To reproduce stereophonic sound, a conventional stereo system layout typically has a loudspeaker to a listener's left reproducing the left channel (L), and a loudspeaker to the listener's right reproducing the right channel (R).
In addition, in many environments, the proper placement of loudspeakers can be difficult to achieve. For example, in a portable electronic device, the left loudspeaker and the right loudspeaker may be placed so close together that the resulting stereo separation is inadequate. In another example with separate left and right loudspeakers, space on a countertop or a desktop may be too limited for relatively good placement of the loudspeakers, and in both examples best fidelity is achieved at only one listening position, usually directly in front of and centered between the left and right loudspeakers. In addition, many people do not possess the expertise necessary to position separate loudspeakers for relatively good sound field reproduction.